


Innefable

by FleurDesLys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDesLys/pseuds/FleurDesLys
Summary: "Ineffable:/ɪnˈɛfəb(ə)l/too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words"To the majority of the wizarding world Harry Potter and his family are ineffable, but what about that family? About the pressure put on their kids, the expectations. This is a story about family, love, and general teen angst set against the backdrop of a beautifully magical Hogwarts.





	1. One

It was 2:31 pm on August 31st and the entire Weasley-Potter family were gathered together at The Burrow.  
As per tradition, the family spent the night before the kids left for Hogwarts catching up. They talked about their holidays (Bill, Fleur, Dom, and Louis had gone to France, as always; Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy had gone to visit their maternal-muggle-grandparents in Wales; and Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo had traveled to India), as well as their jobs (Victoire, who had chosen to stay in England whilst the rest of her family visited France, had found a new job opportunity working as an editor for a new teen witch magazine: "Well, you know Vanessa, from school, she's now working as a photographer and she had a job for this new magazine. Anyway one day, we were going out for dinner and I met her at this shoot for the magazine, and well you know the deal; 'wow a Weasley', and so next thing I now I'm doing an interview with them, then I'm looking at their front cover, then I'm giving advice, and one thing led to another. So now I'm an editor."), and plans for the upcoming year (Teddy was finishing his Auror training; Molly, who had just graduated, was going to get a full-time job; Rose and Albus were promising to study hard for their O.W.L's, and James and Fred were discussing Quidditch tactics).

The mood was jovial. Full of laughter and voices that spoke over each other without worry. And why wouldn't it be, the children of the Weasley-Potter family, more commonly just referred to as just The Weasley's were the most enviable group. James had once said "everyone else either wants to be us, hate us, or date us", (Only 'date' wasn't the exact word he used), and it was true. All of them were popular, most of them were likeable. They all had a reputation.

First Teddy (though an honorary Weasley, everyone knows he's as part of the family as the rest of the bunch) he's punk rock, leather jackets, and electric blue hair (most of the time), but also a Hufflepuff, and head boy, he's great with kids, and falls madly in love. Next Victoire, she has obtained perfection, long blonde perfect hair, perfect grades, perfect behaviour, perfect life.

A year or so younger is Molly, she's books and knowledge, knowing all the correct punctuation, and O's in all important subjects (so basically, everything except divination). James Potter, the oldest of the kids (Teddy, Vic, and Molly aren't really considered kids), the star Gryffindor quidditch captain, master of mischief, flirting and using all his plethora of charm and confidence.

Then we meet the twins, Roxy and Fred. Both with dark skin and freckles, both with a slight disregard for stupid rules. Fred is all that he could be, pranks, quidditch commentary, and loud jokes yelled across the Gryffindor common room. Roxy, on the other hand, is head girl, prank vengeance, muggle expert and fanatic, first Weasley in Slytherin.  
Then comes Dom, she's flaming red hair to match a temper, intense sessions of truth or dare, a daring smile and eyes that linger just a second longer, gorgeous as hell.

Louis is a party boy, popular and hungover, everyone loves him. Lucy is the bitch, straightened hair, and cold smooth smiles, fashion always top of the game, don't cross this one.

A year below is Rose. She has her mother's love for books, but Rose is all about competition. She's a winner on the Gryffindor quidditch team. And, she'll beat you in every test.

After Rose is Albus, one of the quieter of the lot. Some would say he doesn't like his family, that because he's a Slytherin he's a disappointment. But he's clumsy and sarcastic, will swear in every other sentence. Though not in front of an adult, that's just disrespectful.

Hugo is a Hufflepuff, through and through. He'll stand up for what he believes in, and he'll beat you in chess in just three moves, and he's shy but passionate. To top them all off is Lily, Lily Luna Potter. The girl that laughs, the girl that can be found in a tree, staring at the clouds, the baby of the family. But be warned, the girl has spirit, she'll fight you without hesitation, no matter who you are.

And so the group continued, amongst laughter and talk, parents conversing with their nephews and nieces, stories being shared, and insults traded. All through the afternoon. It was when the famous Weasley clock struck five, that Gran (Molly), Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Audrey, and Victoire declined the help of both Harry and Bill and began to cook dinner. It was only a few minutes later that Rose, Lily, and Eve came in too, knowing full well that they could obtain a lot of information if they just sat on the bench and kept a low profile, leaving the mothers to gossip.

"Oh it's honestly so embarrassing", Ginny peeled the potatoes "Just the other day, I remarked how Albus' eyes are so green and he goes 'as green as a fresh pickled toad', and it was all I could manage not to curse him into the next room. At least not while the kids were watching. For Merlin's sake, I was goddam eleven." Ginny laughed along with the other mothers (and Victoire), and Rose and Lily looked at each other. Rose shrugged, but Lily grew a smile of determination and made a mental note to ask her father about it.

It was almost eight o'clock by the time dinner was served. The children had set the table, and the men were preparing for the aftermath of cleaning they knew they were going to do. Still, they sat and they ate. They ate, and ate, and ate. Particularly James.

"Lucy, do you want any more potatoes"

"Oh um no thank you, Bill"

"What about you James?"

"Of course I would. So how was France Dom? Did Madeleine say anything about me?"

"You do realise you're related, right?"

Madeleine was the only daughter, and oldest child, of Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

"Only by marriage" James responded in the usual manner.

It was at this time that George coughed and stood up, along with his wife Angelina. Slowly but surely, the table quietened and he held everybody's attention.

"After much consideration and years of unhappiness, Angelina and I have decided ... uh, that it would be best for everybody if ... well what I mean to say is-"

"For heaven's sake, George just get on with the bloody thing already" Angelina started frustratedly at her husband.

"We... uh... we're getting a divorce!"

 

For the first time in years, maybe decades, The Burrow was truly silent. A moment passed in which there was no noise whatsoever. Until the scraping of a chair and the fading of footsteps as Roxy left the room.

 

A/N:

So basically just a massive thank you to everybody who reads this. It took a long long time for me to gather the confidence to publish this (I've been working on this for a year, and as I write this it's May 2017). I know I hate when people do this, but if you really enjoyed this, I would love the encouragement of likes and comments and all that stuff.

Anyway, a massive thank you from me and I hope you enjoy the rest and have a beautiful day.

\- E

P.S If you're really enamoured, you can follow my tumblr:

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hpxnextgenx


	2. Two

As usual, the morning of September first had been absolute chaos. With last minute packing, flooing back to the house to retrieve a lost item ( "What do you mean you left your charms textbook on the dressing table? Every year Hugo!" ), and just general stress, busyness, and shouting ( "Lucy you can NOT wear that. Go and change immediately!" and "James Sirius Potter, if you do not give your brother his badge back this very instant, you can forget about that replacement broomstick and you'll be flying this season on one of the schools Starsweepers" ) Eventually, driven by Hermione, Audrey, Harry, and Percy, the gang rushed into the station, no doubt looking very strange to any muggle onlookers, through the wall, and managed a quick goodbye before the children clambered aboard the train just as it began to move.

"Don't forget to write" The parents yelled, hands outstretched towards their kids, as the train slowly pulled away.

And so we're brought to the carriage, the Weasley carriage. It was the same one every year. And for the last time ever the group sat together as they chugged out of London. (Obviously, three of the Weasleys; Teddy, Victoire, and Molly had already graduated. But they had always been thought of as the "old kids" and were too cool to sit with their younger cousins on the train every year)

As Lily said; "next year there will only be half the Weasley's in Gryffindor that there are now, and altogether, we'll be missing four".

"I know, and the best four at that" Fred had replied, and everyone laughed. Which is probably the perfect way to describe Fred the Second.  
"You laugh because it's true", smiled tentatively at her little cousin.

At this moment Roxy walked up to the carriage and rolled the door open. She half smiled, half sighed.

"What're you doing here?" Fred asked his twin.   
"Yeah, I thought you were too important for us" Continued James with his usual mischievous, lopsided grin.   
"I am" Roxy retorted.   
"But, I'm here to retrieve a little fifth year Slytherin prefect who has seemed to forgotten something" The head girl continued. All eyes turned to Albus.

"Fuck" Albus stood up suddenly and grabbed his robes from the luggage rack, simultaneously knocking down a trunk and Owlberts cage (Al and James would never forgive their sister for giving their owl such a stupid name) before running out of the carriage and down the train.

Roxy gave the carriage a tired smile, then waved at her family before following him.

The carriage sat in a pensive silence, something unusual for the Weasley's.

"She's ok. Right?" Dom looked at Fred, uncharacteristically worried.

"She will be" the silence continued "I mean, I saw it coming. It's just that Roxy's ever the optimist and, I guess she got a surprise." As Fred continued, his bitterness grew "I mean, they weren't exactly thoughtful telling us, were they. We're their children, they could of at least had the decency to tell us directly somewhere we could sit down and talk about it. Instead of in front of the whole flipping family from the complete other end of the table. It's classic, really."

The silence continued.

"Fred? What about you?" Lily's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened as she looked at her dark-skinned, red-haired cousin.

"Me? Haha. I'm fine" Fred laughed it off, he paused for a moment; "Speaking of fine, did you see Zeller boarding the train? Damn"

"Faye!?" Lucy exclaimed.   
"No, her pipsqueak brother, " James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "You're one lucky man Louis"   
Louis' smirk only lasted for the five second before Lucy could say "he can dream, but Faye hasn't thought a single thing about him since the second year. Also, I distinctly remember her telling me about some local muggle she liked. She said she loved the way he was dark, mysterious, chiselled. That doesn't really sound like Louis, does it" Dom gave her little blond, blue-eyed brother a shove. All had returned to normal.

So continued their conversation with gossip, banter, jokes and plans for the year. Slowly the prefects arrived back (Rose and Al) bringing Scorp and Eve with them. Then Roxy arrived, and Lucy and Louis left to sit with their friends.   
As usual, one by one Weasley-Potters and their friends entered and left the carriage, and so, by the time the train arrived at Hogwarts, only the eldest four were in the original carriage.   
James, Fred, Roxy, and Dom.

"Can you believe it's our last year?" Roxy asked the group.   
"I sure can" James tousled his hair and put his feet up in front of him.   
"Do you remember our first day?" Dom laughed as she pushed his feet off her.   
"I remember the bob you were so elegantly sporting" James ducked as Don threw his shoe at him (a shoe he had taken off as soon as he'd boarded the train).

"Remember when you jumped in the lake on day two? It was that day that McGonogall knew what she was in for, and she knew couldn't couldn't allow any bull shit. Thank Merlin, she never thought that I was like that, think of all the times I would have been caught." Dom sighed pleasantly and smirked, daring someone to contradict her. Everybody else rolled their eyes.

"How deluded, the only thing you've ever done was hook up with Ethan Pollert in a broom closet. And she did catch you." James brought her off of her high horse.

"I just can't believe she's gone, it's sad. Won't be the same." Roxy sighed. 

"Sad, are you kidding? This year's gonna be a push-over" Fred laughed.

"It's going to be weird with Gristow" Dom had turned back to the group. 

"He is a tad eccentric" Roxanne agreed.

"Eccentric? He's a total fucking nut-whack" James eloquently contributed.

It was then that the train stopped, and for the last time ever; James, Dom, Fred and Roxy all walked off together.

* * *

 

**Hi,  
Just a massive thank you once again. All rights go to the brilliant Jo Rowling, my queen.**

**Love you tonnes,**

**-E**


	3. Thre

Roxy could barely process the conversation that was happening five centimetres away from her. She was so glad to be back. She had missed it. Missed the halls, and the classes. Her friends, her boyfriend, and the library. She had even missed the stupid parties. Summer had sucked, so so bad. And all she had thought of was getting back to Hogwarts.

She stepped off the train and gave a long, happy sigh. She could see it, over the lake. The castle. The castle where she could control what was going on. The castle where she was happiest. The castle where she was home.

"Isn't that right Rox?".

Roxy spun around at the sound of her name, snapping out of her daydream. 

"Pardon?" She asked, unsure of whom she was directing the question to.

"I was talking about those pen thingos, rumour has it some Muggle-born 6th year Slytherin is selling the for 14 Sickles each, 2 Galleons for three. They even come in different colours." James peered through his glasses at his cousin.

"14 sickles, that's ridiculous." Roxy mumbled, "You can buy a pack of eight for around five knuts in a corner store." She noticed the confused faces of her family, "it's a like a little store that stocks basic things, like food... and pens".

"Anyway, it's quite a market huh. Lucy says she's doing really well too. Might want to write to Dad, a good idea for the shop. No?" Fred looked at his twin they both recognised the twinkle in each others eye. It was the same twinkle they'd gotten when they thought of ' _Metamorphogas Meds - For when you need a disguise or just that purple pop in your hair,'_ It was never marketed like that, but the idea which had started out as just a way for George to spend time wit his kids, had sky-rocketed, and was now their second most selling item.

"Oh my gosh. Yes," Pippa, Dom's roommate had joined them (though Roxy couldn't remember how or when), exclaimed "I would definitely buy them."

"They're also really easy, and cheap, to make. You know, I examined them for an individual research task in Muggle Studies in fourth year, and it's basically a plastic or metal ball attached to a.... well I won't bore you with the details, but the point is they're easy to make" By this point Roxy was pretty much jumping up and down. As was her twin.

"You could disguise them as quills, and market them as a self-replenishing quill. That way you could entice even the more traditional witches and wizards, they would never know." Dom added hurriedly, looking just as exhilarated as everybody else.

Just as quickly, Fred replied, "This is the breakthrough the shop needs, Dad will be so happy, this is just the sort of thing he needs right now what with mum and..."He stopped and looked at his family, at his sister. Who was now wringing her hands together, uncomfortably trying to look at him whilst still avoiding his eyes. Roxy heard Fred sigh and put his head in hi hands, but she did nothing to respond. Just continued to stare up and over the black lake.

They were the last in line and they stood as the last carriage of the night pulled up in front of them. They began to climb in. Just as Dom was climbing up, the group heard footsteps, racing footsteps. A boy approached, running, his robes unbuttoned and billowing, his satchel falling off one shoulder. Rox glanced up. And her heart gave out.   
"Atticus?" She yelled. And as he approached, her eyes widened, and her heart pounded. She watched as her boyfriend ran towards her.  
She ran forward and flung her arms around him, an embrace that meant so much. An embrace that earned a look from the other females that meant; "aww they're so cute and adorable", and from the males that meant; "fuck off, this is disgusting".  
The two pulled back and stood for a moment, looking at each other. Seeing.

Interrupted by James on the note that the carriage would leave soon and they'd end up stranded, they gave a quick smile at the others and climbed into the carriage. Still holding hands.

"We're home now" Atticus whispered as the wheels began to roll.  
"Home", Roxy leant into his chest, feeling better than she had in months.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose took a deep breath and sat down. Looking expectedly at the teacher table up the front. Gristow was, as usual, laughing. He sported bright purple robes. Merlin, he was a nutter.

Rose waited and waited. For a solid two seconds before getting bored of being a good, quiet student. She looked at Evie, talking to their roommates and some other Gryffindor's about their holidays. Rose didn't really care about the other Gryffindors, and she knew what Evie had done. She turned her attention across the room to the Slytherin table. Al and Scorpius sat laughing. No doubt catching up with other members of their house as well. She could almost hear Scorp's laugh from here. The stupid nerd. She knew that laugh better than she knew her own, and ... 'No' she told herself, 'this year is fifth year. The most important year. You will study. You ill work hard. You will train hard. But, you will not focus on boys anymore .' She repeated the mantra she'd been telling herself the whole train ride another five times before feeling adequately focused, and turning her attention to the conversation that was happening next to her.

"I was bored out of my mind. The only travelling we did was the thirty minutes it takes to drove out of Glasgow to my Nan's" One of the boys complained.

Eve laughed, it wasn't funny.

"Well, Rose went to India. Didn't you?" Eve turned expectantly at Rose.

"Oh yeah, just in and around New Delhi though. Mum had an international congregation but she thought it would good for us to learn more about different cultures. It was really interesting" Rose gave a smile which she hoped didn't look as awkward as it felt.

Eve picked up and asked some other Gryffindor whether they had read the new magazine ' _Charmed'_ , steering the conversation as usual. Fuck, Rose was cynical today. 'Brighten up' she told herself, and don't swear. She wasn't normally this pessimistic. Normally, she'd be joining in the conversation, laughing along with the rest of them. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Merlin's pants, that was pathetic. He obviously just didn't like girls like her. He liked girls who charmed their hair straight, girls who had blonde highlights, wore outfits which were in perfect fashion. Girls like Aurelia Penndragon.

And he was obviously at perfect liberty to like whoever he wanted. And she shouldn't be judging girls on what they wore anyway. Maybe if she straightened her hair every now and then he might notice her? No, she shouldn't change who she is just to impress. But if it was just her appearance then- stop overthinking it. She wanted to scream.

She didn't even know he liked Aurelia for sure. In fact, she was just making deductions off what Al had said in the train carriage.

"So, you excited to see Aurelia. Scorp?" Al had asked. Scorp had just given an awkward laughter and muttered something that sounded like shut up. That's what boy do when they're embarrassed about liking someone. Right?

Thankfully, Professor Longbottom opened the doors to the grand hall before she could overthink that one moment any longer. He was followed by a gaggle of amazed first years, who tottered after him. Looking up at the "sky" of the hall, amazed. 

Rose remembered walking in as well. Not knowing, and nervous as to how she would be sorted. Would she really be good enough? What if the hat just refused to sort her? Or it turned out she was actually a squib and was made to walk back through the hall, everyone watching. But that didn't happen. What did happen was Al being sorted into Slytherin. Was him and Rose being together, yet separate.  Was Rose reading the daily prophet with Dom the next morning  _'Albus Potter; The Chosen One's child sorted into same house as he-who-must-not-be-named'_ and not being able to talk to him about it properly because they sat on opposite sides of the hall, slept in different ends of the castle, and Al ensured that they sit as far away from each other during classes. 

It's different now. Now they both know the passwords to each other's common room, and now they sit together in class (with Scorp and Evie). But for that first year, well it was bad. Merlin, why was she thinking all of this now. Focus Rose.


End file.
